


Criminal (oneshot)

by aestaethix



Category: K-pop, Lee Taemin - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Lee Taemin-centric, Oneshot, Other, criminal, something based on a k-pop song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestaethix/pseuds/aestaethix
Summary: Just something I wrote based on the lyrics of Taemin's Criminal. The first part will be purely the oneshot itself but I'll add in the lyrics that I was referring to in the second part.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Reader
Kudos: 5
Collections: Short fics that I liked.





	Criminal (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end is a comment on a YouTube video I've seen giving a more detailed description of the song and its meaning. English lyric translation taken from genius.com

“Please, stop this madness,” I pleaded.

He grinned devilishly as he made his way over to where I was, slowly, every step echoing in the dark and filling me with dread.

A shiver crept up my spine as my hands trembled against the bounds on my wrist, I made one last attempt at freeing myself.

“But don’t you want to feel the _thrill_? The excitement rushing through your veins…” he trailed off, a look of pure pleasure masking his features.

“I…”

As I stared into his voided eyes, all I found myself being capable of doing, was nod.

Once again, I found myself in the dark, heeding his voice. It whispered around me, drowning out all else that wasn’t him.

Again and again, I find myself dancing in the palm of his hand, merely a puppet used and controlled by a single voice.

I’ve had enough. I want out.

But here I was, per routine, standing in front of him, who still wore the same devilish smirk I was drawn to in the first place.

All it took was one moonlit night, soft words and a handsome smile, a charming voice. Remembering it just made me fall all over again, for the same man who was now no different than the devil himself.

Whenever I was home, I remained tied. Waiting and waiting, wondering when was the next time he would use me, hurt me, torture me. As much as it was wrong, as much as I hated it, I waited impatiently for his touch.

“It’s okay,” he whispered in my ear.

Fingers brushing softly against my cheeks, I held back from leaning into his touch. He smiled, it was cold, empty, but I found myself smiling back. He will change, I will change him.

“I need a favour from you,” the voice, ever so elegant, invaded my subconscious.

“Anything you want.” I whispered back, desperate to hear more of his voice, wanting, needing, him.

Another smile was gifted to me, so magnificent I couldn’t breathe. My heart pounded as I engraved his smile in my mind, wanting to keep this sight forever.

I stood in the night breeze, wet and sticky, I shook my head violently.

What was I doing? This can’t be right. I’ll have to confront him—

There he stood, casually with his hands in his pocket as he judged the scene before him.

“Excellent work,” he purred, making his way over to where I stood, “shall we continue?”

The same maniacal beam was spread on his face, but this time, it didn’t look as crazy as it used to.

As usual I could only nod, and reply “yes” with a smile of my own.

Days continued to pass, the minutes and hours blending into one another. How long had it been since I first met him? It couldn’t have been any more than four days.

The very first time I saw his face, he looked lost, innocent, almost reverent. And I was gullible, to have believed that pure facade, to have thought the one I was with now, was someone who had the best intentions. But I supposed, even the kindest people in the world could turn out to be the cruelest being. The first time I found out who he truly was, I was frightened, shaking, goosebumps crawling every inch of my skin.

I refused to believe such a person existed, and how it could have been the very same person I met that fateful night. Perhaps it was destined to be this way, my heart in his grasps, my actions under his command. 

I moved to hold his hand, in the next moment there was a knife in my chest. I looked down at the scorching pain, his delicate fingers gripping the handle was turning red as my blood ran out and soaked it.

Even then, as I wrapped my own hands around his, staining myself red, all I could do was nod.

_Destroy me more_

The elegant criminal who hurts me.

The one who’s words soothe me just to torture me again.

I’m leashed to him.

I can’t breathe and I’m in pain, but oh, how magnificent he is.

He, who was me.

My darkness, my evil, the side of me I was so desperate to hide unleashed upon the world as if opening the gates of hell.

I was the criminal, and I was born to be one from the beginning.

Destroy me more, my darkness, flood out the light that still exists within, brainwashed by your existence. 

-

_I know well that you’re bad for me_

_Your eyes and the way you move_

_I try to get away from you_

_But being brainwashed, all I can do is nod_

“Please, stop this madness,” I pleaded.

He grinned devilishly as he made his way over to where I was, slowly, every step echoing in the dark and filling me with dread.

A shiver crept up my spine as my hands trembled against the bounds on my wrist, I made one last attempt at freeing myself.

“But don’t you want to feel the thrill? The excitement rushing through your veins…” he trailed off, a look of pure pleasure masking his features.

“I…”

As I stared into his voided eyes, all I found myself being capable of doing, was nod.

_I don’t hate how your words make my_

_Feet entangled and dance_

_Cause I don’t want to deny the truth that it was_

_Destined to be you from the beginning_

Once again I found myself in the dark, heeding his voice. It whispered around me, drowning out all else that wasn’t him.

Again and again, I find myself dancing in the palm of his hand, merely a puppet used and controlled by a single voice.

I’ve had enough. I want out.

But once more, here I was, standing in front of him, who still wore the same devilish smirk I was drawn to in the first place.

All it took was one moonlit night, soft words and a handsome smile, a charming voice. Remembering it just made me fall all over again, for the same man who was now no different than the devil himself.

_So elegant, a criminal who hurts me_

_It’s okay, you soothe me just to torture me again_

_Ooh I’m on a leash called you_

_It’s painful as much as I can’t breathe but also magnificent_

Whenever I was home, I remained tied. Waiting and waiting, wondering when was the next time he would use me, hurt me, torture me. As much as it was wrong, as much as I hated it, I waited impatiently for his touch.

“It’s okay,” he whispered in my ear.

Fingers brushing softly against my cheeks, I held back from leaning into his touch. He smiled, it was cold, empty, but I found myself smiling back. He will change, I will change him.

“I need a favour from you,” the voice, ever so elegant, invaded my subconscious.

“Anything you want.” I whispered back, desperate to hear more of his voice, wanting, needing, him.

Another smile was gifted to me, so magnificent I couldn’t breathe. My heart pounded as I engraved his smile in my mind, wanting to keep this sight forever.

_So elegant, a criminal who destroys me_

_Not okay, I try and shake my head_

_Ooh but I’m only getting draggеd in more deeply_

_The moment I fall for you, is thе end of my innocence_

I stood in the night breeze, wet and sticky, I shook my head violently.

What was I doing? This can’t be right. I’ll have to confront him—

There he stood, casually with his hands in his pocket as he judged the scene before him.

“Excellent work,” he purred, making his way over to where I stood, “shall we continue?”

The same maniacal beam was spread on his face, but this time, it didn’t look as crazy as it used to.

As usual I could only nod, and reply “yes” with a smile of my own.

_The syndrome called you_

_You lure me in and shake me_

_Behind your childlike innocent face_

_A frightening side of you, gives me goose bumps_

_My heart with an open wound_

_Is already full of your fingerprints_

_My hands holding yours that stabbed me_

_Are not clean either_

Days continued to pass, the minutes and hours blending into one another. How long had it been since I first met him? It couldn’t have been any more than four days.

The very first time I saw his face, he looked lost, innocent, almost reverent. And I was gullible, to have believed that pure facade, to have thought the one I was with now, was someone who had the best intentions.

But I supposed, even the kindest people in the world could turn out to be the cruelest being. The first time I found out who he truly was, I was frightened, shaking, goosebumps crawling every inch of my skin.

I refused to believe such a person existed, and how it could have been the very same person I met that fateful night. Perhaps it was destined to be this way, my heart in his grasps, my actions under his command. 

I moved to hold his hand, in the next moment there was a knife in my chest. I looked down at the scorching pain, his delicate fingers gripping the handle was turning red as my blood ran out and soaked it.

Even then, as I wrapped my own hands around his, staining myself red, all I could do was nod.

_Destroy me more_

_So elegant, a criminal who hurts me_

_It’s okay, you soothe me just to torture me again_

_Ooh I’m on a leash called you_

_It’s painful as much as I can’t breathe but also magnificent_

The elegant criminal who hurts me.

The one who’s words soothe me just to torture me again.

I’m leashed to him.

I can’t breathe and I’m in pain, but oh, how magnificent he is.

He, who was me.

My darkness, my evil, the side of me I was so desperate to hide unleashed upon the world as if opening the gates of hell.

I was the criminal, and I was born to be one from the beginning.

Destroy me more, my darkness, flood out the light that still exists within, brainwashed by your existence.

-

**Author's Note:**

> The concept for Taemin's "Criminal" is Stockholm Syndrome from the victim's perspective - Taemin; however, Taemin is also the perpetrator (the criminal). Basically, as Taemin has stated, he's trying to break away from his old image/persona and create a new one - "Destroy me more" (and make me even better, as though refined by fire). Right now he's leashed by his old persona ("I'm on a leash called you" - meaning himself) The process of changing your persona, the image that has been with you since the beginning, into a whole new identity is painful but necessary to achieve what he wants, which is to become an even better performer and artist.
> 
> The statue with him in the sign of the cross is a symbol of resurrection/rebirth - the newly emerging Taemin. Taemin is a devout Catholic, so his MVs often have a lot of meaningful religious imagery and metaphors. Taemin said the beginning scene, when he is down in the dark with the lava floor represents the deepest depths of his present persona. The lighter scene (in the white room w/the speakers) is the mid-progression of his rebirth. Act II of this album will be that resurrection/rebirth. I believe this MV/song is linked to "Famous", also on Act I. The short explanation being "....being "Famous" may be "fabulous" but it's "dangerous" and creates a lot of drama, and Taemin wants "no drama". The requirements of fame (perfection always; flawless in appearance; always on top) are expensive (in personal terms) and can create an over-inflated Ego.


End file.
